


Split

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kwami Swap, Miraculous fusion, Other, stolen miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Blanc has waited long enough. It’s time to lure Tikki and the earrings out of hiding. And he has just the miraculous to do it.





	Split

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).

> At this point, Blanc possesses both the Butterfly and Cat miraculous.

Blanc stood atop the tower, surveying the grieving city below. 

Ladybug’s face haunted him from every street corner and candlelit shrine. 

His white claws were stained with so much blood. Her blood. And it was all his father’s fault.

Now, Blanc was the only one who could fix it. He knew the Guardian would never understand. He didn’t care.

Storm clouds began to gather. Their winds tousled his hair and whipped up his coat tails.

He had laid low long enough. If the earrings weren't going to reappear, he would have to force Tikki out of hiding. It was time to make his move. 

Kagami's refusal still rankled him as he paced the length of the crossbeam.

She loved Marinette. She should have been willing to put everything on the line for her as he was doing. How selfish, he lamented, that she would spare herself rather than bring Marinette back.

He could do this without her. He would. 

He cupped the butterfly in his hand, wondering, for a moment, how wrong it would be to send it to Marinette's body. Wondering what would happen.

Before he could give in to sick curiosity, he felt a tug of negative emotions. It rippled through his brain like a stone dropped in a still pond. So sharp compared to the depressive cloud that had lingered over the city since Ladybug's death.

For once, it was not Lila. As much as she begged, he refused to indulge her petty power-plays the way his father had.

No, this emotion was Roger.

Intrigued, Blanc loosed his butterfly and sent it toward the officer. 

When the blackened creature sank into Roger's whistle, Chat could see flashes of the hospital, of Sabrina being wheeled into the ICU, of doctors and nurses trying to bar Roger entry.

Blanc felt a twinge of guilt, realizing that Sabrina's wounds were collateral from his last battle. 

The guilt faded as quickly as it had come. 

He would fix everything. He just needed the earrings. The power to set everything right. 

"Guardinator," he soothed, "I am Blanc. I will grant you the power to protect your daughter from the world. From the wounds, the suffering, and the incompetents." Blanc gently stroked the man's ego, granting him the euphoria of power to wash away the helplessness that had consumed him. "All I ask in return is that you find Ladybug's earrings for me."

Roger's resistance was hardly a blip compared to Kagami's. It only took a moment for his will to collapse. "Yes, Blanc."

Lightning split the sky, illuminating Blanc's manic grin. "Excellent."


End file.
